This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During scroll compressor operation, a gas is pressurized by compression due to orbital travel of the scroll members. During compressor shutdown, the pressurized gas has a tendency to backflow to a lower pressure region and causes a reverse orbit of the scroll members. Scroll compressors may include a valve assembly to prevent a reverse rotation of the scroll members during shutdown. However, even with the valve assemblies, some reverse orbit may occur due to delays in valve closing.